


Garden of Death

by SopeSeok



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Horror, M/M, Smut, Switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SopeSeok/pseuds/SopeSeok
Summary: Hoseok has an identity disorder that nobody knows about. He's been finding himself in strange places and the members start to find marks on his body and a change of personality. Yoongi, who's deeply in love with him, is the first who recognizes his abnormal behavior and decides to keep a close eye on Hoseok. When he doesn't show up on time for a meeting, Yoongi goes to search for him and comes across a grotesque scene in the alleyway. Standing there with blood all over, Hoseok has committed a murder and it won't be the last. He threatens Yoongi to keep his mouth shut. And he does; In fear of what he might do. In fear of their career coming to an end and their friendship being over. Once Hoseok has control over him, he forces Yoongi to participate in the killing spree.





	Garden of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is Fiction. Therefore, the personality disorder won't be 100% accurate. Not everyone with this disorder is a murderer. I just thought it would be a fun idea to write. This is in no way intended to give a false perception. I just like the idea of giving a twisted personality to someone who resembles an angel.

“Something's not right...”

“What do you mean?”

“Hoseok has been in his room a lot. I've been hearing strange noises..”

“Maybe we should ask him about it.” 

“Ask me what?” 

The door creaks open as Hoseok pokes his head out to find Yoongi and Jimin sitting by the table in the kitchen. It's five in the morning and they are up an hour earlier than their usual schedule. Everyone else is asleep so they whisper amongst each other. Their faces expressing concern. Yoongi's mouth gapes open when he realizes the person they were talking about is now staring right at them. He swallows hard and leans back in his chair, trying to play it cool. Not wanting to give Hoseok the wrong impression. Before he has a chance to respond, Jimin speaks up for him. 

“That sound coming from your bedroom..” Also afraid of saying the wrong thing, Jimin pauses and sneaks a glance at Yoongi from across the table. “We're just worried about you. You won't even let us sleep in the same room anymore. You hate sleeping alone.” It's true, he does. Maybe that's why he's still tired. To him, it's like he hasn't slept at all. He's drained, tempted to go take a nap, the dim lights don't help. 

Rubbing his bloodshot eyes, Hoseok yawns and stretches his arms out to the side until his bones crack. “So which one of you wants to be my roommate?” 

Yoongi takes a sip of his Americano and turns his head to Hoseok, drinking it slowly to prevent himself from making his fantasies known. He chokes on it, now coming to the realization Hoseok is in a bee Kigurumi. He coughs and holds a hand over his mouth, watching as Jimin jumps up from his seat and rushes over to inspect the insect. 

“That's so cute! Can I wear it?” Jimin asks and tugs at the yellow fabric.

Hoseok nods and begins to unbutton his pajamas. “Yeah. Let me just...” 

When three of them come undone, Yoongi's eyes widen. Placing the mug on the table, he approaches them and grabs him by the hand. When he looks up to show his frustration, Hoseok has a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Do you want to Bee one, too?”

Yoongi's face heats up from embarrassment. This sounds like something Jin would say. Stomping on Hoseok's foot, he shouts at him. “Go away!”

“Ah! It hurts..!” Jumping up and down, Hoseok holds onto it for protection and sticks his tongue out, now hopping away to the fridge. “I don't think I want you as my roommate!”

Instant regret. However, this is something that Yoongi doesn't allow to get to his head. Being stubborn, he simply shrugs it off and spins around to walk back to the table, leaving Jimin standing there in awe.

“Tough break. Hurry up and get dressed. We have a photo shoot today.” 

“Not until I get my honey first.” 

Yoongi looks up at him, taking his flirtation into consideration. He returns to eating and tries to ignore the whining bee. It's too early in the morning to be dealing with all of this.

Hoseok fills his cup with filtered water and stands beside Yoongi in an act of rebellion. His mouth makes vibrating noises. Hearing Yoongi tap his fingers against the table, his lips curl into a smirk. "My mouth is a washing machine." Unable to hold it in, the water sprays out of his mouth and lands on Yoongi's face. 

Yoongi almost flips the table when he stands up. This is the first time Hoseok has ever been terrified of him, especially when he chases him around the room with a twisted expression. The screaming is like an alarm clock; Waking everyone else up. Taehyung is the last to get out of bed, Jungkook has to practically drag him to the car.

They all arrive to work to get their hair and makeup done. Taehyung is jamming to Cypher 4 and Hoseok jumps in to join, shouting rap lines at each other. Jungkook also decides to participate, changing the lyrics to get a reaction. His hands sliding down his own muscular frame.

“Open your eyes and look at my abs! Reach out your hands and touch. This will be the first and final expedition.” 

“Wooww. Kookie!” Jimin throws his head back in laughter and drapes his arms around the other male. Standing behind him, he leans over his shoulder and beats his hand against his chest. “You're so good.” It's sarcastic but it still makes Jungkook proud.

“...Please don't encourage him.” Yoongi shifts his gaze to his small circle of friends. Fighting to keep the rap line the way it is.

“Hey guys! Guys.” Jin chimes in and covers his mouth, stifling a laugh when he catches all of their attention. “What's the world's richest nut?” Pausing, he waits for them to answer. When they don't, he hunches over and cracks up laughing. “A Cashew!” 

“A Cashew!” Leaning back, Hoseok screams it into the air all dramatic-like.

“Ooohhhh!” Taehyung screams with him. Holding his hands up in front, he takes a couple steps back and Hoseok follows his lead, doing the exact same thing.

“Has anyone seen my phone?” 

Namjoon walks past the group, checking everywhere, even the floor. He's been searching for at least ten minutes and everyone else has been too busy playing around. Hoseok can tell that he's frustrated and steps away to offer his assistance. 

“Did you leave it in the car?” 

“No.. It's gotta be in here somewhere.” 

Wandering towards the Lobby, Hoseok reaches into his pocket to pull out his own phone. He dials Namjoon's number, following the sound of the ringtone.

“Found it!” Hoseok hums happily. 

They're lead to an empty cafeteria. Picking the other phone up from the table, he realizes that his contact name is Baby Boy. His brows furrow in confusion, nearly dropping it on the ground. Namjoon quickly grabs it before he can. Ending the call, he slips it into his pocket and scratches the back of his neck. He likes this attention. But man, is this awkward. 

“Weird. Right? I can change it if you want.” 

“Uh...” Hoseok shakes his head and scuffs his foot against the ground. His jet black hair now covering his bright red face. “No. It's cool.”

“You sure?”

“Mmhm. Though, I'm curious what you named those other guys.” Hoseok smiles up at Namjoon, a twinkle in his eye. 

As they make their way back to the other members, he opens the door for Hoseok and lets him enter first. 

“And what about me?” This just makes Namjoon even more nervous, ready to take back what he asked. 

“I just have your real name.” 

“..Oh. As long as it's not God of Destruction.”

“Princess?”

“Don't you dare.” 

The photo shoot takes place inside of an abandoned mansion. Hoseok fits this concept well even though he's paranoid and on edge. Jungkook is admiring him from across the room, puzzled that he's the only one with scratch marks on his body. Envious, maybe. Wanting to get a better look at it, he motions for Hobi to come over. When he complies, Jungkook grabs a hold of his arm and brings it closer. Sliding his fingers up, careful not to smudge it. Hoseok flinches in pain.

“Ow!” 

“Stop playing..” Jungkook twitches. 

It feels deep. There's so many of them. Even the other arm.. It's as if he's been attacked. His concern grows when Hobi whimpers. Releasing his arm when he jerks it away.

“I'm not. Kookie.. I don't know what happened...”

“Are we all ready?” 

The director brings the camera men in with him. Getting their equipment set up, he also becomes distracted by Hoseok. Their plans have nothing to do with blood. Actually, it made him angry for them to decide things all on their own, that's not the way it works in this business. 

“Hey! That's not the image we want to uphold.” The director storms out of the room, taking Hoseok with him. “Rinse this off immediately.” Slamming the door shut, he leads the male to the bathroom and stands there in the doorway, waiting for him to do as he's told.

“But I've tried...” Hoseok sniffles and turns the faucet on. With his other hand, he catches the water and pours it over his arm, rubbing the long red marks. Even if he were to tell them they just randomly appeared, he knows nobody will believe him.

The director rolls his eyes and orders for him to do a better job. Because of his obedience, Hoseok rubs harder. It stings. The only thing that changes is the dry blood being washed away. There's still those stubborn marks. 

“Where is that smell coming from?” The older man covers his nose and stares blankly at Hoseok. “Is it you?”

This just makes Hobi even more insecure. Raising his shirt up to sniff it, Hoseok shakes his head and dries off with a towel. 

“Disgusting.” The man grumbles and tosses a black leather jacket at his face. 

Once he puts it on, he is lead back into the room, shoved inside. Hoseok rushes over to Jungkook, hiding behind his back. He wraps his arms around his waist, seeking comfort. Hobi feels safe with him. He wishes Kookie could see what's really happening but he decides to lie instead. They still need their pictures taken and he hates making other people worry.

“There was some kind of mistake. It's all taken care of.”

“So what's the jacket for?” 

“We didn't have makeup remover. I look like a tomato.” Hoseok laughs and hugs him tight. Now stepping to the side when it's time to pose for the camera. He puts on his best happy face and makes everyone believe.

It came time for the concert and Hoseok's back at it again; Thrusting his hips in the air and twerking, giving the fans exactly what they want. Even Jihope; That happened pretty quickly, Yoongi didn't have time to prepare. Everyone can see the jealousy on his face when Jimin grinds on Hoseok. He has to force himself to look away and Namjoon can feel the tension in the air. It's pretty normal for them to do these things with each other. It's just that Yoongi's love has become harder to control. He wants Hoseok all to himself even though he doesn't have the confidence to come out and say it. Yoongi just crosses his arms and walks to the edge of the stage, rapping the next verse and hyping the crowd up with his passion.

Coming up beside Yoongi, Hoseok jumps up and down and waves an unopened bottle of water in the air. It splashes Yoongi and he pretends to be shocked. Standing there, pausing briefly, he suddenly pushes Hoseok playfully as the music continues to play. Since the floor is all wet, he stumbles back and Yoongi quickly catches him in his arms, holding him close. Looking up, Hoseok laughs and grabs onto the male. He trusts Yoongi not to let him fall and has a big happy smile on his face when the fans scream for their Yoonseok ship. Yoongi smiles, glad that people want to see them together. Hopeful that coming out may be easier than predicted. He's tempted to kiss the love of his life but decides to be professional, helping Hoseok back to his feet so they can continue their performance.

Once their concert comes to an end, they say their farewells and walk off the stage towards the dressing room to get cooled off and changed into a new pair of clothes. On the way there, Hoseok stops when Namjoon catches him and pulls him to the side while the other members enter the room. 

With a soft yet stern look on his face, he sighs softly. “You really gotta stop doing that.” 

“The water?” 

“Yeah.. One of these days, someone's going to get hurt.”

“Ah...” Hoseok frowns and wipes the sweat from his face. He leans against the wall, exhausted. “You're right. I'm sorry. Didn't think about that.” He would hate for Namjoon to get in trouble if he's the one at fault. 

“I know. We're out there having fun. It happens.” 

Giving him a warm smile, Namjoon pats Hobi on the head and pets him. Chuckling when he closes his eyes happily and licks his lips. This side of Hoseok is so adorable, Namjoon can't help himself.

Ending the conversation there, they finish getting ready and pack up to go home. 

When they arrive, Hoseok drops down in his chair to spend time with the fans on V Live. And Yoongi, well.. he's making himself comfy in bed, still bummed about what happened that night. He decides to keep himself busy by composing lyrics for a new song. Hearing a knock on the wall, Yoongi ignores it. Hoseok can already tell something is up. In order to find out, he quietly makes his way to the room next to his. Struggling to figure out the bar code, he knocks on the door and waits for it to open. 

"I'm your hope." Pressing his head against the door, he listens to the footsteps getting closer and smiles happily once the male on the other side allows access. 

"What?" Yoongi mumbles and walks over to his bed to sit on the edge. Reaching over to grab his notebook; Any kind of distraction other than Hoseok. He focuses on the lyrics and licks his bottom lip as he turns the page.

"Did you hear me knocking? I just wanted to know when you want to do a comeback with me. You know, as Sope." 

Hoseok runs and dives right next to Yoongi. Wrapping his arms around his neck for a hug. Still, he doesn't look up. It's hard not to smile when an Angel is around. Yoongi struggles to sit still but the weight of Hoseok makes him fall back and giggle. Hope takes this chance to cuddle him and Yoongi finally lets that stubborn side slide, just for tonight.

“Why now? You never seem interested.”

“That's not true!” Hoseok gasps in offense. “We've just been--”

“Busy?” There was a long pause; as expected. “What priority am I?” 

Yoongi rests his head on Hobi's chest and stares up at the younger male who is now pouting. Even though he's bitter about the whole thing, the temptations have come back and teasing the male seems so good right now. 

“What a dumb question..” Hoseok huffs. Yoongi can already see the hurt in his eyes. “You're a part of the group, too.”

“Right.. But I want to be number one.” He smirks.

“You want to be number one?” Hoseok throws his head back in laughter and prompts himself up on his elbows, leaning his head to the side. Considering all possibilities why Yoongi is behaving this way. 

“It's not funny.” Yoongi sits back up and turns to the side to face Hobi. His arm slides forward, his hand now crawling across the sheets to meet the other male's digits. “I'm serious.” 

Hoseok blushes at the fingers caressing his and grins, now intertwining them. “Let me make it up to you, then..” 

Yoongi's lips tremble with desire. A daydream right then and there, completely forgetting about the real reason why he is actually in the room. He leans close to the male's cute little ears and replies, “Make me proud” with his hand now rubbing the inside of Hoseok's thigh.

Hoseok's ears burn bright red. He turns his attention to their BT21 pillows, making sure there are at least two before rolling the blankets down. That's all Yoongi has, really. Just Shooky and Mang. There's plenty of room for an extra person.

"I guess we're rooming together tonight, huh?"

Noticing the goosebumps on Hoseok's skin, Yoongi smiles and nods. His hand still remains. "We should always room together." Better to say this now instead of later. He's not about to let Jimin have all the fun.

"What?" Hobi suddenly perks up. It is a great way to get more work done and he always enjoys spending time together. What really makes him nervous is Yoongi's flirtatious energy. Once more, he just brushes it off as being friendly.

"What?"

“What makes you say that?"

"You give me energy."

Hoseok laughs and crawls underneath the blankets to hide his embarrassed face. "What do you need energy for? It's bed time."

“Is it? This is my room. Who says you can sleep?” 

It was too late. As soon as he rests his head on the Shooky pillow, Hoseok is out like a light.


End file.
